Harry Potter and the final fantasy conection
by Fern Freak
Summary: A few months after being sent to privet drive young Harry is stolen away by powers unknown and sent to live and learn in the lands final fantasy 8 and various other worlds. Swearing couresy of Cid and much death since I can't help myself.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing in this fic that you recognize from anywhere else games, books and so on so don't even think of having me sued, this covers the entirety of what I shall write, I can't be bothered with rewriting this every chapter. I OWN NOTHING BUT MAD ELVES!

Chapter 1

It was a brisk wintry night in Privet Drive snow drifted lightly from the sky laying a thin white blanket onto the frozen ground, and identical roofs of the many houses that lined the street, every thing was normal and a peaceful silence lay thick about the neighbourhood. The normalcy was shattered when a small globe of inky darkness suddenly manifested itself in the front lawn of the house labelled four. The orb grew exponentially in size soon blocking the front door from view with its vastness, then it stopped and a figure stepped gracefully out of the darkness.

The figure was draped in a cloak of dark, tendrils of black writhed like snakes behind him, the mans face was hidden deep within the cowl of his hood and no feature was visible. The figure walked with a cat like grace to the front door and rested his head against the door seemingly listening for something, a few moments later he waved his hand over the door, a barely audible click was heard and the door silently swung open. The dark figure flitted into the dark house with the stealth of a master thief. He made his way purposefully to the storage cupboard situated under the stairs and waved his hand again over the padlocked door, it snapped open, he gently removed it careful to make no noise, he opened the door to the cupboard to reveal a tiny lump of rags.

Barely suppressing a growl of rage the figure gently lifted the small pile dirty cloths out of the cupboard revealing a little dark haired boy who could have hardly been two years old. The boy awoke he may have been one but the few months that he had lived in this house had taught him caution he eyed the stranger with distrust evident in his brilliant green eyes.

The man stared at him back his face invisible within the shadows of his hood "I am here to take you some place safe little one," he whispered in a deep sibilant voice that somehow managed to seem gentle as he gently brushed aside the boys hair that was hiding an angry red scar shaped like a bolt of lightning.

The little boy smiled trustingly and wrapped his small arms around the neck of the figure cloaked in shadows who lifted him up and waved his hand, a globe of darkness appeared and engulfed the two. When the globe dissipated the two were gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quistis Trepe strode wearily down the halls of Balamb Garden, it had been nearly six months since she and the others had defeated the sorceress Ultimecia, the euphoria and notoriety had longs since worn off and she had faded back into the background, who cares about a failed instructor and low rank SeeD. Interesting bit of past history there, a few weeks after Ultimecia had been vanquished the Gardens, or rather Cid, had decided to completely revise the way SeeD members were organized into rank all members were subject to review, and there rank decided after a series of tests and interrogations by the highest ranking SeeD officers who were them selves exempt from the proceedings, it was hypocritical really for a program designed to weed out bad or corrupt SeeDs the top members weren't ensuring that the top administrative jobs were held by capable uncorrupted SeeDs thus maintaining Gardens integrity in the wake of Galbadia Gardens power trip orchestrated by the then possessed sorceress Edea and her glory seeking idiot knight Siefer. No they were most likely all ready dancing to the strings of the highest bidder, though it wasn't surprising she had long since lost faith in the system it was inherently flawed and quite obvious to one who had been shafted one too many times. Her results from those pseudo test had come back and it was decided she was unfit for active duty and was shuffled of it to a tedious desk job the only task they deemed suited for her unique situation, so much for reapplying for her instructions licence.

Sighing Quistis tried pull herself out of such thoughts, there was no point thinking about it any longer it didn't matter she had filed the proper forms and with any luck would be out of this den of agony by noon tomorrow, but she couldn't stop Garden had been the center of the world striving to be the best working towards perfection, were had it gotten her no where all her years of hard work for nought. Where had her supposed friends been throughout all of this? Too caught up in their own worlds to notice or care, they took her for granted to lend an ear when ever they had a problem, yet were all unwilling to even acknowledge that she had reached her limit, though that wasn't entirely true Zell had tried to be a friend in his own way offering an ear when he had time between missions, and offering to pound the snot out of anyone who offended her. Smiling lightly at the recollections she continued down the hall to her dormitory, he would be the only one she would miss the others had drifted away not that they had ever been close per say, but to completely ignore her hurt it was foolish to believe they could ever have been friends in any sense of the word they were polar opposites on all accounts, stringent straight laced Quistis be friends with a group of fun loving rule breakers and former students, a fools hope if there ever was one.

Finally she reached her dorm thankful not to have been accosted by one of the remaining Trepies, there numbers had thankfully dissipated after her fall from grace, but there were still a few of the more zealous ones stalking her. Punching in the number she entered the dense darkness of her room, she flicked the light switch, light bathed the small space with its electric luminescence. Her room was that of any regular SeeD a small desk and bed and a shelf that held her few belongings, pulling a bag out she began to pack she didn't own much a few books and weapons monthly magazines, a few articles of civilian clothing, her whip save the queen of course, and her triple triad deck safely stored in a simple wood box, that reminded her she would have to make Xu king in the cc club before she left, there wasn't much else she cared to take with her no photographs or any other such memorabilia to commemorate the decade she had lived in garden, nothing that would spark memories both good and bad that would soon fade with time and the influence of Shiva in her mind. Sighing she prepared to leave she had a train to catch in Balamb. Before she even got close to the door a ball of pure darkness blocked her path reading her whip and stepping into fighting stance in case what ever it was happened to be hostile Quistis waited for what ever it was to make the first move.

She didn't have to wait long the cloud of darkness soon faded and left only a sinister looking figure who seemed to be cradling a bundle of ratty rags, Quistis readied her whip as the figure took a step forward and spoke, "who are you and how did you get into my room?"

A brief pause of silence weighed heavily on the tension in the room, then at last the figure spoke in a deep lisping voice that suited his appearance all too well, "who I am is of no concern to you Miss Trepe," at Quistis' raised eyebrow he added "nor is how I know your name, it will all be revealed in due time, but that time is not now nor will it be for a long time coming. Anyhow..."

A cautious, yet calculating expression donned Quistis' face as she interrupted the dark figure "that is all very interesting but it doesn't explain what you want from me."

With a touch of annoyance lacing his voice the figure cut Quistis off. "As I was saying I have come here to charge you with a great responsibility, this duty was given to me to give to you, by the great powers above," this was said in a slightly mocking tone. The figure unwrapped the little bundle to reveal a dark haired little boy, Quistis stared at the figure and the child with a confused expression the figure sighed as Quistis stared at him incredulously .

Quistis shook her head disbelievingly at the figure "what am I supposed to do raise him?"

"That's exactly what you are to do Miss Trepe, it is by the decision of the powers above that you be given this most illustrious of tasks."

Confused and frustrated Quistis protested. "What do I know of raising children I am hardly the best candidate, I am, or was a instructor," the last part was spat out bitterly.

"You are by far the best candidate Miss Trepe, compared to the conditions he was living in before, you would make a far better mother to him than the ones from his previous world who condemned him to what would have been years of suffering and pain." Quistis' face remained a stony mask revealing none of the tumultuous emotions roaring in side of her. "Ah I have said too much but if you are adamant in sending this innocent little boy back to hell by all means refuse, but if you find it in your heart to accept him and give this little child a home and teach him all you know the powers and myself would be most grateful."

Emotions flickered across the face that usually remained a mask emotionless calm claimed testament to the internal struggle waging war in Quistis' conscience, finally her heart one "fine I will care for him, what is his name?"

The figure seemed confused and hissed "name I don't know, but I doubt it will apply after this night, name him yourself, the Powers gave me orders and I will follow through."

It was Quistis' turn to be confused "he doesn't have a name now?" then more suspiciously asked "what order? Didn't you just finish what the 'Powers' asked you?"

"Yes and no, I got you to accept the guardianship of this child but I must also make him part of the worlds he will join in the future, play with his DNA so to speak, the powers decided his bloodline betrayed him, therefore he is to be given a new one, yours."

Sceptically Quistis replied "So I will become his biological mother?"

"Yes you will, his genetics will be changed quite dramatically, and he will be your son."

Nervously Quistis spoke up again "I suppose I will accept, but how will you go about this, no science or magic to my knowledge can achieve such a task?"

"That is for me to know and for you to watch in awe." The figure hissed jovially. "Enough interruptions we have wasted too much time already, I have other things to do, then listen to the blathering of the ignorant."

The figure sat the small boy on the bed, he had been watching the whole conversation with wide eyed wonder and smiled innocently when he was placed on the hard standard issue Garden mattress his green eyes bright. Muttering under his breath the figure waved his arms extravagantly and began to chant, a ball of pure white energy began to grow between the figures outstretched hands. Quistis watched in fascination she had never seen such a display of magic, sure flare and ultima were showy but they didn't produce the shear power that was radiating off the small ball of light. The chanting soon became louder and the light in turn grew brighter, with a flick of his wrists the ball of now blinding light descended upon the little boy. 

Quistis watched as the child with messy dark hair and bright green eyes was gone in a flash and in his place a little boy with spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes was in his place, he almost looked like a odd cross between herself and Zell, who was standing in the door way with a look of horrified fascination, laughed weakly "hey Quisty cool stuff…" He promptly fainted.

"Foolish boy, well the child has two parents now," the figure raised his hand cutting Quistis off, who was try to stutter a question. "Well my job is done, I have no time to waste on your stupid question. We shall meet again in a few years." said the figure cloaked in the essence of darkness and with another burst of dark he was gone.

Quistis was alone in her dorm with her unconscious friend and a smiling blonde child, sitting down onto the be Quistis turned to the little boy "some night huh?" all she got was a giggle in reply, hanging her head she went to kick Zell awake.

Please, please review I need to know how I can improve this fic. To have it crawl out of the mound of crap it now inhabits, into something that is moderately readable. Next chapter in a few days. 


	2. Life Death and the Master ofthe shadows

Life, Death, and the Master of the Shadows

Quistis Trepe gazed wearily into the street below watching the pure new fallen snow turn steadily to browner as it was turned to muddy slush by the continuous plodding of the denizens of this long forgotten Trabian backwater bustled about their morning errands. Sighing she pulled her eyes away from the street below, it had been four years since she and Zell had fled Garden the odd little boy in tow they had left like thieves in the night not a word to anyone waiting only for Zell to file the proper papers to quit Garden and they were gone. They had left for Balamb unsure of the future and high on the exhilaration of what they had just done, they had stayed with Ma Dincht who had graciously taken them in, she was utterly thrilled with they idea of having a grandson even though Zell and Quistis tried to explain their predicament her mind was set, while they tried to figure out what to do. Eventually they left for Centura for a brief stint taming chocobo's but after Zell lost an eye after a particularly large male decided captivity wasn't for him they called it quits and headed of to Trabia the call of monster hunters in their blood. So there they were living in the far reaches of Trabia hunting monsters that plagued the small villages in the Hawkwind plains.

The life of a monster hunter wasn't easy and the pay was even worse but it was what they did best after training for most of their lives to fight neither of them were suited for anything else. They had spent the last three years wandering from village to village killing the beasts that plagued the region never staying very long in one place it was somewhat depressing they couldn't live in one spot very long but once the monsters were gone there was little else to keep them. Money was a problem the villagers couldn't offer very much being on the poverty line themselves and their savings had been slowly withered away over the years until there was only a few hundred gill left, life was tough and some days she regretted leaving Garden even though she knew it was for the best.

Even though life was depressing she really couldn't be doing anything else or living somewhere different if it meant Sabin wasn't a part of it, the odd little boy brought into her life by creepy cloaked figure that was a drastic contrast to the innocence of Sabin the boy who had in a flick of a hand became her son and that of Zell's it defied logic magic couldn't do that, but maybe it could sorceress powers were cloaked with mystery, but a male sorceress? Thinking about it just made her head spin, but it was the truth however the truth came about. He was a sweet boy obedient though he was nearly as hyperactive as Zell and would chatter endlessly on everything and anything, he loved learning and soaked up everything like a sponge though he would much rather be outside learning martial arts with Zell or learning to cast low level fire spells.

As if on cue the door opened and two giggling sodden figures entered into the sparse room. Zell trying to contain his laughter spoke "I never thought a galyia could turn purple."

Sabin who was smiling brightly added "but when he started singing the mog song…" Zell nearly collapsed clutching his sides.

Quistis sighed it was another one of those days, odd things happened around Sabin books would float broken toys would fix themselves and it would seem singing purple galyla's could be added to the list as well. Sabin's mysterious powers were also one of the reasons they had to move so often the villagers would start to get suspicious with the odd happenings and Quistis had no wish for Sabin to be kidnapped by Odine or some other mad scientist and become a guinea pig like Ellone, Zell said he would kick the ass of anyone who attempted to steal Sabin but it was better to be safe than sorry. "There wasn't anyone else around was there?"

Sabin smiled and shook his head, his mom was funny when she was angry "nope! We were fightin' monsters near the river."

Quistis' head snap to face Zell, Sabin stifled a giggle as his mom placed her hands on her hips and growled, "Zell I warned you the last time you took Sabin snow lion hunting," she fingered her whip "remember I told you I would flay you within a inch of your life, however I am feeling generous, I will simply no longer buy hotdogs."

Zell paled "you can't!"

Quistis smirked "but I can, besides there bad for you anyway."

"No there not hotdogs are a part of a complete diet, so tasty and nice," Zell's eyes glazed over.

Sabin smiled "its ok dad we will just have to make our own hotdogs."

Zell shuddered "no we won't you don't want to know what's in them Sabin, lets just say the love almost died when I found out."

An inquisitive gleam came to Sabin's eyes "really? Come on tell me please daddy."

Zell hung his head he was in for a long afternoon Sabin was incredibly persistent.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 That night snow was gently falling from the midnight sky laying a pure blanket over the frozen muddy street bellow the silence only broken by the periodic baying of stray dogs. Inside one of the houses a small boy tip toed to the sink to get a glass of water he wasn't thirsty rather he was unable to sleep, he had had a deep sense of unease all day even the funny monster couldn't make it go away. He quietly pulled a chair over to the counter and used it as a step to reach the cabinet, he squinted his eyes trying to spot his favourite cup in the dark, he found it at last and reached over to the faucet to pour himself a cup of water. It was then that he heard his mother scream, his cup fell into the sink with a loud crack as ran and darted to his mothers room.

It was black, an all enveloping black, Sabin couldn't see anything, he heard a rasping breath in the corner and fumbled his way to the source of the noise. It was sticky and wet and giving off a strong metallic odour, it was his mom. Sabin was panicking now, his breathing became rapid and he felt faint. He tried to remember what his mom said about first aid, he found her wound and tried to apply pressure but his hands slipped inside, Sabin half screamed half sobbed, there was a gaping hole in his mothers chest. A crackling purple energy illuminated the room, who ever had done this was still there but Sabin could only watch as a lone tear slid down his mothers cheek. The rasping breath stopped and Sabin sat stunned, he turned around dreading what he was going to see.

A shadowy feminine figure stood in the middle of the room long tendrils of black swirling hair framed a pair of blazing red eyes that bellied the aura of malevolence that it, she projected. She was holding Zell in a prison of electricity, he was screaming silently as blood began to pour out of his mouth, nose, and ears. Shaking and sobbing Sabin felt his power flare like never before he had to make it stop, a white light burst out of his chest and he screamed until he knew no more.

On the other side of the world a woman woke up screaming in pain.

Sabin felt himself wake he hurt everywhere, and his skull felt like it was being spit open but he forced himself to sit up even though the morning light burned his eyes. Tears welled up as he looked around his father was laying in a pool of his own dried blood, and his mother was slumped against the wall her eyes staring yet vacant a gaping hole in the center of her chest. Sabin wrapped his blood stained arms around his knees and sat still in shock. How long he sat he didn't know but suddenly a dark figure cloaked in darkness appeared out of nowhere. Sabin shrank back in fear, as the figure looked around.

The figure looked at the terrified child and spoke in a deep voice, "you have no reason to fear me child, I was not the one who did this… It seems I am too late, not surprising really they really like things like this…" The figure trailed off. The figure looked at the little boy huddled on the floor, sighing the figure took off his cloak a slightly sinister looking silver haired man immerged from the darkness, "you had better not tell anyone about this, I have a reputation to up hold you know," Sabin starred blankly back at the man. "I see we have reached an understanding, if you decided to speak you may call me Ansem."

To Sabin the week passed in a flash, the Ansem man was posing as his uncle and had taken care of his parents unfinished business and had arranged for their burials, that was where they were now standing at their graves.

Ansem was speaking but Sabin was only half listening "you are too young to start your training, so I will have to find you temporary guardians for the next few years or so until you are ready." Sabin could only nod his head, he didn't feel like speaking. Ansem continued "I think I have found a suitable pair, brother and sister, they may seem a bit dysfunctional at first glance but I am sure things will work out for the best." Ansem donned his shadowy cloak again before he grabbed a fearful Sabin and disappeared.

Authors note: I realize this is a pitifully short chapter for how long it took me to get out, next wont be nearly so long. First I really should have had Ansem give Quistis Harry's name in the first chapter it took forever to find a suitable replacement, second I shouldn't have posted this story at all until I had a story line in place in my head. Just like my other story chapters will get longer as things progress. Next chapter in a week or two I promise. 


	3. Balamb TV Fishing

Balamb TV Fishing.

Sabin, eyes shut tight, suddenly felt as though he was being squeezed through a line of long dark hose until he popped out the other end, though slightly more green than when he entered. He heard the crash of waves and the salt tinged breeze of the sea, he had only seen the sea once before on the ferry ride from the Galabadian continent it was just after his parents had married, he was only two at the time but he remembered the wide expanse of blue, his mother had held him and explained all the strange new things he saw… Sabin felt his throat clench and fought the tears that welled up in his eyes, he wouldn't cry, he couldn't cry he had to stay strong so he could avenge his parents deaths, he would kill who ever had attacked them if it was the last thing he did.

The man Ansem tugged on his arm to get him moving. Sabin wasn't thrilled about being forced to live with strangers but it seemed he had no choice in the matter. Sabin struggled to keep up with Ansem as they strode purposefully dead winter grasses of the yet nameless plains to the sea. They reached at last a sandy cliff which they descended with some difficulty. Sabin spotted two figures up ahead and fear settled in the pit of his stomach, he didn't want to do this he wanted to be back with his parents but they were dead and buried and were never coming back, and now he was to live with the two in front of him that seemed to be in the middle of a fight.

A much smaller figure kicked the other in the shin causing the larger to crumple in pain, the smaller figure continued to kick the larger, and as Sabin and Ansem came closer they could begin to hear what was being said.

"RAGE!"

"Come on Fujin you're making too big of a deal out of all this it's only a fish, a nice tasty fish."

"POISION!"

"It isn't, I know what a real Balamb fish looks like and this is one I know it." the man pointed to the sickly green coloured fish at his feet, which in Sabin's opinion didn't look remotely edible.

"IDIOT." Retorted the smaller woman replied before kicking the man again. Sabin looked up at Ansem the man wasn't seriously considering leaving him with these two was he?

Ansem cleared his throat drawing the attention of the two to him and his small charge, after he was certain he had their attention which wasn't easy since the two were in the middle of a glaring match. "I apologize for interrupting but I am here on official business in a sense, you see you two are the only suitable candidates on my list to be the caretakers of young Sabin here." Ansem waved a hand in Sabin's direction.

"WHAT?" The red eyed silver haired woman barked, Sabin shrank back she was quite terrifying.

The larger man meanwhile was scratching the back of his head "I think yah got the wrong people mister…"

"Dark, Ansem Dark."

"Mister Dark, you see me n'Fujin, don't know anything about kids, and all that stuff."

"AFIRMATIVE." Fujin intoned with a nod of her head.

Ansem waved his hand in a complex motion, causing Sabin to feel a rush of something strange go through his midriff just like when he turned the gaylia purple.

The man blinked a few times "of course me and Fu will take care of the little kid."

Fujin nodded "AFFIRMATIVE."

Ansem beamed "excellent here are the papers you will need." He handed them a folder he pulled out of nowhere, "now I had better be off I'll be back in a few years. Try to teach him what you know." With that Ansem vanished in a swirl of shadows.

The muscular man blinked a few times "that was different hey fu?" He smiled at his glowering sister, but was ignored in response. He knelt down to Sabin's height and extended his hand "hello I'm Rajin nice to meet you."

Sabin eyed the hand wearily but took it in the end, his mother always told him to be polite "I am Sabin Dincht nice to meet you too."

"Any relation to Zell Dincht?" Rajin asked excitedly.

"Yes he's my dad." answered Sabin sadly before falling silent and staring at the ground fighting back tears.

"Err sorry, didn't mean to upset you, me'n Fu lost our parents too. Though I never thought Zell would end up with kids, I wonder who he got together with, he seemed kind of smitten with that library chick. Hey Sabin what was your moms name?"

"Quistis."

Both Rajin and Fujin's heads shot up. Rajin was the first to recover "Quistis Trepe?" Sabin nodded a fresh wave of grief over coming him "Fuck! That's insane of all the people…" Rajin shook his head "I never thought those two would ever… Holy shit!" Sabin meanwhile sat down and pulled his knees to his chest.

Fujin stormed over and kicked her brother as hard as she could "CAD!" She kicked him a few more times until he was a cowering mess "APOLOGIZE!" She ordered fiercely.

"I'm sorry Sabin I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Fujin kicked Rajin a few more times for good measure. "Calm down Fu violence doesn't solve anything, don't make me ship you off to fisherman's horizon." With one last one eyed glare Fujin left to untangle the gnarl of camera cords and fishing line. Rajin smiled at him "So do you like to fish Sabin?"

Sabin look up and wiped the tears from his eyes "I don't know, I have never fished before. Are fish in hotdogs?"

Rajin grinned "nope fish aren't in hotdogs. Though to be honest fish are better than hotdogs."

Sabin eyed Rajin seriously "nothing is better then hotdogs." Rajin laughed, even Fujin couldn't contain a giggle, even though it caused her to glare at the two for the rest of the day

And so began Sabin's life with Rajin and Fujin. He became the honorary camera man, a job he was quit proud of, for their television show Balamb TV fishing. They traveled the world and caught or tried to catch fish, Centura, Galabadia, Balamb, Trabia, and Esthar they had been everywhere, scraping enough money from one show to travel to shoot the next. If they were lucky they could afford a train ticket if not they hitch hiked, more often then not they did, Sabin suspected that if someone guessed half of his life had been spent in the back of a truck they wouldn't be far from the truth. And it wasn't just fishing they did either, they fought monsters lots of monsters. Fujin was the most bloodthirsty person Sabin had ever met she took perverse pleasure in ripping monsters apart with her chakaram, and she wasn't alone Rajin was just as bad bashing the head and limbs of unsuspecting geezards. Sabin received his first set of heavy iron claws the first month and a sword followed soon after, he was the proudest five year old in the world. For three years that was his life a roaming vagabond, filmmaker extraordinaire, with impeccable manners. He wouldn't shame his mothers memory by throwing away all she had taught him.

Sabin stood on top of a salt crusted bluff on guard duty, looking down he saw Rajin and Fujin making camp, they were in Esthar now looking for the razor fish, thirty feet long it was a mythical monster and supposedly in the waters off the eastern salt flats. He fingered the large black sword strapped to his back, it was nearly as tall as he was, which wasn't very tall at all, he was short for his age, but strong he doubted most boys his age could wield the sword he carried, let alone with the skill and dexterity he could. Rajin and Fujin were surprise at how fast he picked things up but after their initial surprise, it only caused them to push him further. He fought side by side with the siblings they were not as protective as his parents were, as soon as they found out he could fight, he was pulling his weight right along with them they had no qualms about sending him off to kill a wendigo that was flanking them, while they dealt with the ochu.

They didn't even freak out that much when they found out about his strange powers, until he accidentally turned Rajin blue for a whole week, Fujin put her foot down hard and taught him to meditate and control his emotions, since things happened when he got excited or scared. It was rare not that odd phenomena happened around him now.

A glint of something blue caught his eye in the distance, he squinted, it wasn't a turapod... He looked harder as it came closer he could make out a cone shaped body, by it's looks it must have been one of the Gardens. He had seen Trabia Garden once when they were shooting a piece on walking fish, but only at a distance, This Garden was coming right for them. Rajin and Fujin were once students at Balamb Garden, they told him stories of their antics and adventures with their best friend Seifer, Sabin had never met him Rajin and Fujin had lost touch years ago. Speaking of Rajin and Fujin, A huge mass of flesh and scales had surged roaring out of the water Rajin was manning the camera and Fujin was making the giant fish's life hell at the moment. With out a second though Sabin rushed down to the beach his worn boots crunching the hard packed salt as he ran as fast as his short legs could carry him down to the fight.

Drawing his sword he joined Fujin for the fight, up close Sabin was able to get a good look at their towering opponent. It was long and snake like with a fishes head, burning black eyes, glistening dark blue scales, and long writhing tentacles where a centipede would have legs. The razor fish, though all of the eyewitness accounts did not do it justice, thirty foot long, where those idiots myopic, it was at least one hundred meters! The beasts head towered above the two changing it in the surf, it's belly an impregnable armour of hardened scales. A most formidable opponent, it peppered Sabin and Fujin with slaps from it's long tentacles or jets of acid from two glands in it's mouth. All their physical attacks were repelled by the beasts thick scales and their magic was next to useless. They were being beaten to the ground as they tired from dodging the quick tentacle attacks of the monster. The ebb and flow of the waves around their waists wasn't helping matters either.

The battered silver haired woman was in the midst of casting tornado, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire by attacking the fish head on Sabin readied his own spell, thundara. He called forth his inner magic, and let loose his spell the same instant Fujin did, a whirling cyclone of electricity emerged, Sabin smirked, freak magical spells sure had a way of appearing when they were most needed. The monster let out a cry of pain and rage as it convulsed and seething boils erupted down the path of the spell. As the pustules began to burst in a shower of pus and gore Fujin began to smile wickedly removing the box of regular shotgun shells. "WIND." She bellowed and Sabin let loose an aero spell, Fujin tossed the shells into the air. Carried by the force of Sabin's spell the shells hit the cratered flesh of the sea serpent, some of the shells became lost in the wounds while others clattered off the beasts armour and harmlessly into the sea. Fujin smiled sadistically and sent off a fire spell as soon as it hit the shells imbedded in the monsters flesh exploded in a fantastic display of blood. The beasts head lowered weakness and pain Sabin charged forward and drove his sword through the roof of it's mouth, acid spilled down his arm burning his flesh, and he cried out in pain. The giant head of the razor fish crashed to the ground, dead.

Sabin sank to his knees as he cradled his arm to his chest, Fujin rushed towards him and cast, cura, the pain in his arm faded away and the blistered skin returned to normal. They were interrupted when a blue spirit flooded out of the eyes of the felled monster and into Sabin.

"Hello young one, I thank you for releasing me." A deep flowing voice spoke from within his mind intoned.

"Who are you?" Sabin spoke aloud causing Fujin to look at him funny.

"I am Leviathan, Lord of the Deep." Answered the voice.

"You're a Guardian force right?" Asked Sabin excitedly, this time from within his mind.

"That I am young one, if you would like I will aid in your battles I find you worthy of my powers."

"Really, I'm honoured. Of course I would like your aid." Answered Sabin excitedly, Fujin had Pandemonium and Rajin had Titan, now he would have the help of one of the legendary guardian forces he was beyond thrilled.

Leviathan chuckled "Very well, you might feel a slight discomfort."

Sabin gasped and shuddered he felt power rush through his limbs and soul. "Wow." was all he could manage.

Fujin smiled an expression uncommon to her features. "GF?" Sabin nodded. "Who?"

"Leviathan."

Fujin nodded "PROUD." Was all she said before she turned and walked from the sea.

Sabin grinned in spite of himself and set about wrestling his sword from the cranium of the razor fish. After a long bitter struggle he finally freed the sword with one last look at the dead fish Sabin sheathed his sword and ran after Fujin.

Rajin was jumping up and down "We got it all, we're gonna be rich," he cradled the camera gently in his arms not wanting anything bad to happen to the tape inside.

Fujin took it from him and carefully put it in it's case "BREAK… KILL!" She eyed Rajin and Sabin distrustfully obviously remembering the time the two had knocked all of their gear and tapes into the ocean, they had been able to fish everything out but it was all ruined.

Sabin grinned excitedly and snapped off a smart salute, Rajin soon followed. "I guess we are off to Esthar, bet we could get more money from them then Balamb." Rajin said with a giggle.

Fujin shook her head and sighed into the heavens "COPIES."

Rajin blinked a few time "you're a genius Fu!"

Sabin's attention was drawn back up to the bluff, the Garden had arrived. "Shit." Rajin exclaimed.

"GARDEN." Fujin said looking surprise.

"They got here quick." Rajin and Fujin looked at Sabin askance. "I saw them coming when I was on guard."

The trio watched in silence from the beach as a troupe of ant like people excited the massive seashell like craft and made their way down to the beach and the three slayers of the razor fish.

Authors note.

Chapter three done expect chapter four to be much longer, things will be getting exciting. 


End file.
